The Love Triangle Lemon
by AerialAce0627
Summary: Asriel, Frisk, And Chara are caught up in a love triangle. What will they do? [18]
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

**_WARNING! NSFW CONTENT AND UNDERAGE SEX!_** **Information About The Characters:** **T** **oriel: Age - 38 Gender - Female** **Asgore: Age - 40 Gender - Male** **Frisk: Age - 13 Gender - Female** **Chara: Age - 16 Gender - Female** **Asriel: Age - 14 Gender - Male**. **The Story Takes Place Right After Frisk Does A True Reset From A Genocide Run.** **Frisks thoughts will be bold**. _Charas thoughts will be italicized_. Asriels thoughts will be underlined.

"I hate doing genocide runs." Frisk said to herself. Little did she know she wasnt just talking to herself. She walks through the door and sees Flowey. Before he can say anything Frisk says, "Hi Flowe-" realizing what she just said she tried to reset. Something was overriding her determination. Who? or What?

Flowey says back, "Trying to reset Frisk? You really are an idiot." "Flowey, why cant i reset?" "Hehehe... Shes overriding your determination." Before Frisk can get another word out a fireball hits flowey. "What a terrible creature, torturing suc-" Toriel suddenly stops. She points behind Frisk like something is there.

[Frisk's POV]

I turn around to see two glowing red eyes in the dark. **Chara? Wait it can't be.** Before I can do anything I'm grabbed and then all i see is black. I hear somone whisper in my ear, "Reset..." I try to reset and then I wake up in my bed, the smell of butterscotch pie greeting me. I look to my left and there laid Asriel and Chara, each in seperate beds.

[Neutral POV]

Frisk woke up and walked over to charas bed and woke her up. "Uhh Frisk go away I'm sleeping." I-I'm scared." "What happened this time." "You killed me in my dream.." Frisk starts to cry. "Come here.. It'll be ok Frisk." Frisk and Chara are laying in her bed.

[Asriel's POV]

"Uhh stop making so much noise..." I look to my right and see Chara and Frisk laying together. He stares at them briefly before drifting off to sleep.

[Neutral POV]

Frisk gets up and goes in the bathroom to take a shower. She starts to take off her clothes. Asriel gets up and not realizing that Frisk is in there walks in the bathroom to pee. When he opens the Frisk doesnt notice him but he can see her exposed butt, and he is starting to get a tingly feeling. He looks down and sees something sticking out of his pants. He freaks out and turns around and walks out of the bathroom. As he's walking out Chara isn't in her bed. He climbs back into bed and then tries to make that thing go away. He then hears a whisper in his ear, "Peeping on your little sis?" His heart sank as he turns around to see Chara there. "N-N-N-o.." "Dont worry, I wont tell ;)." "Oh thank yo-" "On one condition." "Oh no." "If you eat me out only once I will let it go." "B-b-but your my sister?" "Deal or no Deal?" "Fine, Deal."

[Chara's POV]

I grab Asriel and throw him onto my bed. _Hes so hot right now._ I pull my pants down and get on top of the bed with him. I pull my panties down and shove Asriel into my pussy. I hear a door creak open. Here we go.

[Frisk's POV]

Man that shower was so nice. **I wonder what theyre doing out there, they sure are making alot of noise.** I slip my panties and t-shirt on and walked outside the door. "Chara, Asriel, What are you guys doing?

[Neutral POV]

Asriel turns around and freaks out but Chara nudges him and he calms down. "We're just playing a game" Chara says to the clueless Frisk. "Do you want to play?" "How do I play?" "All you have to do is take you panties off and come over here." "Ok what now?" Chara grabs Frisk and starts eating her out. Frisk moans in pleasure and pain because of her virginity. "T-t-this doesnt feel right..." "Don't worry, It will soon." Toriel comes to the door and asks them if they want any breakfast and Chara replies "No than-" Chara moans silently as Asriel sticks his whole tongue in her pussy. "Children?" "No thanks mom." Chara is stroking Asriel's dick while hes licking her and shes licking Frisk. They all cum at the same time. "Oh fuckk" Chara says while still rubbing her pussy. "Can we do that again sometime Chara. That was fun." Frisk says. "Of Course. Why wouldnt we?"

 **[Authors Note]** **Sorry for all the NSFW content. There wont be as much in these next seasons. If you have any suggestions please tell me down in the comments. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

**No smut in this chapter. Please tell me if you like more smut or less and if you would like me to continue this series because I really like doing them.** **New Characters: Sans: Age - 21 Gender - Male Papyrus: Age - 25 Gender - Male.** [Chara's POV]

 _Things have been really awkward around here sinc_ _e that night. Especially since i told Frisk what we did last night actually meant. She hasnt talked to me since. Asriel and I have talked a little bit about it but other than that no real social activity._ "Whats troubling you, my child?" Mom asked me. "Nothing mom, I just really need to talk to Frisk. Any idea where she is?" "I think she went over to Sans' and Papyrus' house my child." "Thanks mom." I grumbled. [Frisk POV]

 **Im gonna go to Sans and Papys house tonight. Im a little embarressed about last night but they always cheer me up.** "why the long face kiddo?" Sans asks me. "Nothing, Ive just got something on my mind." "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CHEER YOU UP." He takes spaghetti out of the pot and puts some on a plate for me. I take a bite and tell him thanks. "heh, i guess you could say umm... i dont have a pun for that one." "Wow you're really off your game Sans." I tell him. He walks back to his room disappointed in himself and me and Papy are in the living room talking when the door opens. Its Chara. [Neutral POV]

"Frisk, can I talk to you for a second?" Frisk doesn't respond. "Frisk!" "Fine.." Frisk walks outside and sees Asriel and Chara standing there. "What do you guys want? Im trying to have a good time." Frisk says. "We came to talk about last night." Chara says embarressingly (Sorry if i spelled wrong). "Whats there to talk about? You two manipulated me into doing that and you know it was wrong." They hear a sound come from the door. Frisk Opens it but nothing is there. "Listen guys im going back inside, we can talk when I come back home." Frisk shuts them out before they can say anything else. [Sans POV] "man, i teleported just in time. i wonder what they were talking about...". [Neutral POV] Sans asks Frisk if she wants to go to Grillbys. She agrees. While theyre eating, Sans tells Frisk to stay there beside Grillby. He walks off to the bathroom. Grillby tells Frisk he will be right back, hes going to get some more hamburger meat from the back. While hes gone, a strange big man confronts Frisk. "Hey pretty girl, wanna have some fun?" He says under his drunken breath. She ignores him but he grabs her arm and starts to pull her out when Sans comes out. Sans walks in front of the guy and then the guys buddies start to surround Sans, each of them twice the size as Sans. You would think one of them could beat Sans, let alone 7. "hey buddies... if you dont let the girl go... youre gonna have a bad time." Sans said. They all laughed at him and started to swing at him. He opened his eyes and his left eye glowed a light blue. He picked them all up with no sweat and threw them out the door, while grinning the whole time. She hugs him and tells him something that would brighten up his day. "Sans... I love you."

 **[Authors Note]** **Hey guys! Please leave reviews on what you guys would want me to do with this story and if you want more or less smut and what you want me to do with the smut. Thanks!** **Also, sorry for bad writing, this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
